micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Secundomia/Archives/May 16 2010-May 25th 2010
NOTICE:'This is an archive page. All new messages should be directed to User talk:Secundomia.'' Minerva the Yellow Hello my friend, as I see that we both support the Empress, I was thinking that we should form some group to show our support maybe a chivalric order. I was thinking of calling it the Royal Carolinian Order. The head of the order should be who ever is the claimant to the title of Emperor of Austenasia. I hope we can form this group soon so we can honor her. Until next time, James I of Angador. Long live Minerva the Yellow. Angador 02:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Sandus To the Conservative party. It has come to my attention that Sandus is getting hostile to Right-wing and conservative nations en people, What do you think about this? Conservative Liberal Party Brad1201 16:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Tell me where he did so. If he did, then I strongly condemn him for it. Secundomia 19:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) It was in the news feed, its gone now i cant find it. Brad1201 15:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Check this out: Citizens' Communist Party of Sandus :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 18:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :The Chairman of the Revolutionary Council has pledged an "ideological combat" against the nations which he believes are "ideologically threatening to the security of the State" and has stated that Sandus will take a "hardline-Communist agenda in Foreign Affairs" as he plans to submit a report to the Revolutionary Council concerning the recognition and foreign affairs policies of the state. : :This whas post by Sandus. : :what sandus is doing has angered not onley our king but the hole Government, This is no matter of parties anymore, if you agree i will use our conservative alliance to make clear that this is an outrage. Brad1201 14:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I kinda don't like them now. If you know what I mean. ::Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I know the feeling. This is the reason why i hate Communism, its Corrupt, it doesnt support freedom, its intolorant. ::Brad1201 17:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Even though I don't support conservativism (neither communism) I still think Sandus are not doing any good. ::Asammut 19:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::You could eventually send someone to kill him. --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hehehehehehe.....................Asammut 20:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::'''Excuse me? Have any of you respect? I want an immediate apology from all of you to do something as idiotic as daring to try to become involved with the affairs of my own nation. This is the reason why my nation has this new policy- to protect itself from ever becoming puppets of the rich, the people who are oppressing us. Not only this, but you all have stated that you will openly attack any Socialist or Communist nation. This is a reprisal for your attacks on my state and government. Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 20:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Please do not continue "Ideological combat" against us. Did we ever do anything to attack you? It makes no sense. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 21:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What? '''My party, neither that of Secondomia or our Alliance '''ever attacked anyone, the policy whas an error and mostly of all Wyvern didnt attack you politicly in any way, and then you call our names and demand that we interfere with you? you interdere with us! and it isnt the rich who oppress its the poor who complain. Brad1201 21:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::"It isnt the rich who oppress its the poor who complain". And I am a unicorn. --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: You sound more socialist than conservative or central Cajak .... Brad1201 21:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: You're all giving me a migraine. So we've established Communists and Conservatives don't get, and that Cajak is a unicorn encouraging assassination. Now can we please move on with our lives, or at least move this off Secumondia's talk page? I really don't think they want this to carry on here. :-| --ptrcancer (Admin) 21:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Grant I, James I, grants both Parker I and Spencer I Knights into the Royal Carolinian Order. For your support to Empress Caroline. Angador 20:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Image replacement? Would you rather replace the image of the shield on Secundomia's article with this? I think it's a higher resolution than the one currently on there. :Thank you for the replacement! It is a much better version. Thank you! Secundomia 01:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC)